The Other Side Of The Story
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: What if Bella's first day at Forks High School had been sunny? Here's her story from the other characters' perspectives...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Ever wondered how different Twilight would have been, if Bella's first day at Forks High School was sunny and the Cullens were not there?**

Edward's Point Of View

Dull sunlight filled the room around me as I stood watching a young bird fighting for its food. Its beak was attacking the ground continuously until a worm appeared, struggling to wriggle out of the bird's mouth. The bird swallowed and the worm disappeared. Predator killing its prey.

I could hear Rosalie upstairs, choosing an outfit then changing her mind and tossing it aside repeatedly. Alice's head must be spinning. Once a decision was made it was discarded in an instant.

"Rose!" Alice groaned "What was wrong with that one?"

"It's just…okay I'll wear the blouse."

Monday morning, for once, was not wet – unfortunately. This meant I was confined to this house with my siblings, unless I wanted to be murdered by the Volturi. That, at least would make things a bit more interesting. Rosalie finally danced into the living room and struck a pose, obviously expecting praise for her well selected combination of skin tight jeans and a peach blouse which hung off her shoulders. Emmett ran up behind Rosalie and roughly pulled her into himself, wrapping his body around. I looked away whilst they cuddled – after seventy or so years, it got quite sickening.

I couldn't bear it any longer - I retreated back to my room and surrounded myself with my music – the only comfort I had left. Lost in my own world I had not heard Alice approaching the door. She came in and sat beside me leaning her head on my arm in an affectionate way. Together we sat on the floor in silence until Carlisle came through the front door. Alice, sensing what was coming, kissed my cheek and vanished.

Before Carlisle had even stepped into the hallway, Esme whispered something in his ear – even without being able to hear her thoughts, her words were easy to pick up. It sounded like a continuation of a previous discussion.

_Honey, I think Edward needs something else. What we're giving him just isn't enough anymore. We have to let him get out and find what can make him happy or…_

Esme didn't finish that thought – I don't think she could stand the idea of losing me.

Carlisle called me and I flew downstairs to meet him.

_Perhaps we should go for a run? _He suggested. I nodded in agreement. Once out of ear shot from the rest of my family, Carlisle turned to face me. We were deep in the forest enveloped by absolute darkness, yet nothing felt more alive than being bathed in the shadows under the towering trees and alone in the company of creatures of the night - like me.

"Edward…"

"I know."

"Your mother is worried and I am too, we can all see it."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I snapped back a little too harshly for Carlisle, who was clearly trying to help.

"Go" he demanded "Go and stay with the Denali Coven or go on your own if you must" he reached out to touch my shoulder in a protective fatherly manner.

"Please, find whatever you're looking for. Whatever will make you happy."

"But Esme…"

"She'll be fine once she knows that you will be."

"Okay" I concurred "I'll call Tanya tonight."

We ran back through the forest together, covered by the trees from the freshly falling rain, for what I thought would be the last for a long time. Carlisle handed me his phone when we were back inside the magnificent white house I had grown to know the past few years. I would probably miss this, along with my piano, the most - aside from my family. It rang once, twice, three times with no answer, I left a short voicemail, folded the phone up and placed it back in Carlisle's hand.

"I'll wait for a reply before leaving, if that's okay?"

"Of course son, but don't wait too long" he went to his study on the second floor and I returned to the spot by the window where I had watched the bird. I suddenly realised why that caught my attention. I was the worm – trapped, unable to escape and falling deeper and deeper into oblivion.

Something felt different, or maybe I was imagining it.

No-one disturbed me until late after sun-rise.

"You're doing the right thing you know." It was Jasper. The only one who could truly empathise with the way I was feeling and he had to experience it everyday too. They say life is cruel. Death isn't a piece of cake either. I knew I could not put Jasper through this for much longer, it had to end. The four of them left for school in my Volvo. Little did I realise things were about to change forever.

**Author's Note**

**Hope you enjoyed this, for those who don't know this is another version of my story 'What If…' from other character's perspectives. I will try to update this and 'What If…' as soon as I can but until then I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and ideas! Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Jasper's Point Of View

Alice pulled my hand into hers as we tore away from the crowd of students pouring into the cafeteria. She was having another one of her visions and her honey-coloured eyes glazed over. Lately she'd been keeping a close watch on Edward, even when she could see he was going to be fine for a couple of days I could feel the fretfulness emanating from her. Emmett and Rosalie came up behind us and Alice snapped back to me. I kissed her forehead to comfort her, but subconsciously I was doing that anyway.

"Edward's definitely leaving." Emmett stated.

"Is he…coming back?"

"I don't know Rose, I can't tell. It's not certain yet."

Alice fell into the seat next to mine; she played with the orange on the table obviously engrossed in her thoughts. Meanwhile Em and Rose were whispering to each other and giggling like the madly in love vampires they were – good thing my brother wasn't here to witness this display of affection. Anyone within a five mile radius could have felt the lust coming from each of them – it gave me an idea…

I'm sure Rose's tongue kept poking in and out of Emmett's ear ever so slightly and anyone who blinked would've have missed this – luckily for them. Even though I was evidently not going to eat the food in front of me, they could've had a little more consideration for those who were having lunch.

An unfamiliar and considerably abnormal shuffle of shoes came into the cafeteria and brought with it a new emotion I had not felt since this morning when with Edward. Hordes of cheerful, nervous, embarrassed and hormonal teenagers' sensations invaded my body causing my brain, in a confused state, to believe that I too was an average seventeen year old human. She, however, felt more than that of any other girl. Her pain, I couldn't tell where it came from – she was in agony and somehow I knew that she had grown used to this fact.

Alice froze, metaphorically of course. The orange she had been caressing rolled towards the floor where I stretched to grab it, the light reflecting off the watch on my bare wrist.

Alice's Point Of View 

Jasper's arm snaked around my back, a sigh escaped under my breath. I dropped my head slightly and fell into another mental picture;

_I could see Edward running through the forest and for a moment I thought he was leaving without saying goodbye, then he burst through the trees and into the dim light. I recognised where he was and he glanced at his Volvo, probably thinking of what he'll do with it when he leaves – I must think about him giving it to me as a going away present next time I see him. The ancient Chevy truck also caught his attention briefly but he carried on towards the science building. _

I pretended to yawn and sat back up.

"He's bored waiting around. Sorry Jazz, I guess you won't be able to drive us home after all" His face sunk into a fake look of disappointment; I touched the back of his hand that was resting on the table.

"So…what? He's going to come here for a wild time instead?" Emmett joked, snorting until Rose smacked him around the head quite violently taking them out of the cutesy couple mode they had been in. The two of them together really was an odd pairing, but I was extremely grateful Rosalie had the control in their relationship.

Deciding that she'd had enough Rosalie got up and elegantly strolled from the cafeteria, not looking back until she reached the door – Emmett had leapt up and scurried with his tail between his legs preparing his apology for being rude about Edward. Normally I wouldn't have minded but we may lose Edward and he might never come back to us, so his stupid comments just don't help the situation. Jazz picked up the tray of uneaten human food that lay between us and the two, now vacant seats and we headed off arm in arm.

He checked around when we stood along the back wall of the science building and sent a wave of lust towards me, then bent down to press his lips firmly against mine. Knowing I'd immediately want more he pulled away and mumbled something in my ear.

"I've decided what we're going to do tonight, we need to relax a bit more and there's been no fun around here for ages, so don't you get sidetracked by the vision of what I'm planning for tonight or it won't be a surprise. Otherwise I'll have to change my mind" he warned. And with that he joined a couple of other boys on their way to Calculus. I tried scowling at him but he'd already looked away and I didn't really feel annoyed so he'd know I wasn't being serious anyway. I went alone to History, desperate to see what Jasper was arranging.

"In the 19th Century…" Mr Summers droned on. Been there done that I thought amusedly to myself, now what was Jasper thinking about tonight I wondered. It couldn't hurt to have a peek, I'd only find out later anyway and I just knew that Edward would probably hear him thinking about it and tell me before then.

_Jasper and I were curled up in our room his head resting on my lap, he got up and went to the chest of drawers pulling from it a small box and fiddling with it nervously. It reminded me of the time he proposed, decades ago… Something flashed across this vision and it faded. Suddenly I could see Edward in the Biology lab, he still looked miserable – I didn't think school was going to cheer him up. He was moving around a selection of test tubes and other equipment. What was this about? It seemed bizarrely insignificant to me, until a chemical or something appeared on his arm. It had come from a glass cylinder that a girl was holding. She stared at him with warm eyes and he breathed in her scent… No-one in the room noticed his impulsive salivating. The scene was fine – he wiped the liquid from his arm, but the girl seemed to be confused by his reaction as if she was expecting him to shout at her. That didn't happen, however nerves got the better of the girl and the glass smashed in her hand. Edward's eyes became black, his body trembled and his breathing was deep and determined. Never had I seen him act like this and before I could stop it he lunged at the innocent girl pinning her to the ground. No… He couldn't control himself and people were only just beginning to realise what was happening. His teeth sank into her neck drawing more blood out of her frail body. As though possessed, Edward pulled away then dived back to her wrists repeating the fatal action. Edward's eyes turned a disgusting crimson shade. Her face became paler and still no-one did anything, probably because this was all happening so fast. The girl didn't even have time to scream…_

I stood up quickly, looked around as though waking up from a deep sleep and not knowing where I was. I had to do something. Now. I had to stop it before it was too late.

"Sir, I have to go." I spoke hurriedly.

"Go where Miss Cullen?"

"Go…um… to the loo" I responded quickly, considering this wasn't a natural function for me and hadn't been for around seventy years. Mr Summers looked quite surprised and before he could answer me fully, I disappeared. Hoping that I didn't see any humans on my way I darted out of one building, around the corner and into another.

_Oh god, what if I'm too late._

I kept running.

_What if Edward kills her?_

I threw myself into a set of doors.

_Edward will never forgive himself._

Around the last bend.

_How will he be able to live knowing that he killed an innocent girl? Edward's conscience is clear, although he's fed off humans before, he only ever killed those who deserved not to live._

_Don't breathe in Edward! _I thought constantly praying that he'd hear me.

_Don't breathe in, trust me. Please don't breathe in. Get out of there, please…_

I rounded the corner and stood in the doorway, not out of breath at all. Thank god I was just in time. Shutting off my senses of taste and smell to stop myself from doing anything irrational, I told Mr Lewis that someone needed to see Edward. We got out of there as quickly as we could without being stopped. I dragged Edward out into the fresh air. His eyes faded back to gold and I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note**

**Hi again thanks for all the support for both of my stories I'm having a great time writing them and I am addicted to reading the reviews too! Sorry for the multiple points of view but I felt this story needed to be told like this and I hope it worked, let me know what you think!**

**Again I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and ideas! Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 3

Edward's Point Of View

Although my body was rigid I could feel myself trembling. I could hear Alice's thoughts and see the same vision she had – of the beautiful girl's blood covering my face, down my shirt and on my tongue. It pained me to see how I nearly let my animal instincts to control my human façade. She began to breathe properly but I could not; afraid that I may catch that scent and have no choice but to hunt the thing I wanted most. Human blood. Funny; how humans have no other qualities that we desire. Their food is dissatisfying and the essence of this flows in their veins. Their minds are strange. Their personalities are dull. Yet their blood – that is something else. I never thought I could want something, anything so badly. Usually what I wanted, I got.

I knew Alice could see the murderous glint in my eyes.

"We need to see Carlisle. Now."

On our way to the hospital in my Volvo, which she was driving, she kept chancing sideways glances in my direction.

"What?" I finally snapped.

"You really were going to kill her, weren't you?"

"I couldn't have" I lied convincingly; however that quality was wasted on Alice who knew the truth.

"Edward I _saw_ it. I saw it and it made _my_ mouth water." She seemed disturbed by this, "Because you wanted her I did too." I continued to stare blankly at the road disappearing beneath the tyres of the car.

"How could you? You couldn't even smell her blood."

"I thought I could. It was like being inside _your_ mind. For a change" she added.

"But I didn't smell her blood." I began to think about this for the first time. I remember her falling; I remember catching her and being was close enough for me to catch the fragrance of her skin and the scent of her hair. That was too much for me and I held my breath before the worst happened. Her skin split like paper being torn, but silently. How could Alice smell something that I could not? Even in her visions she could not create something new – only see what had already been decided. My sister looked quite confused but dismissed it.

I stepped out of the car first and headed towards the main entrance; searching for Carlisle 'voice' above the hundreds of human thoughts. Someone called me and I spun around. It was an irritating vampire's concerns, unspoken to everyone but me.

_Edward! Are you going to be able to go inside? You've already had one near fatal attack today. Shouldn't we get Carlisle here instead, where you can't drink anybody dry?_

That thought had crossed my mind but I had lasted decades without killing any people, I think I could manage half an hour. Alice had no faith in me whatsoever and today's events would not help that situation. I continued making my way towards the door and Alice skipped along by my side loyally, yet smiling cheekily. When the automatic doors opened I filled my lungs with oxygen and did not release the carbon dioxide that I should have whilst respiring. She knew too much for her own good.

We found Carlisle in his office; he looked up surprised to see us, but still glad even though he must have sensed what was going on.

"Have you got a minute?" I asked sheepishly. When I told him, he would be most disappointed in me I could feel that already.

_Edward, son. You cannot help your needs. And you did the right thing by walking away from her. That must have been very difficult to do._

Carlisle's fatherly calmness was infuriating. I needed him to yell at me – to tell me I was stupid for going into school today. Shout at me for being weak. Even to tell me I couldn't stay here any longer as I was a risk to our way life. Nonetheless he was _proud_ of me for not massacring the whole school. I waited to give him my response as someone was approaching the office. Two short knocks sounded and a nurse appeared around the edge of the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Doctor Cullen, there's another one for you." She seemed almost apologetic that my father could not sit around and chat to us all day when he was supposed to be working.

"Thank you Sylvia, I will be there in a moment. By the way this is Alice and Edward, my youngest." He gestured towards us with affection and again, pride, almost like showing off a new car. She gave us a kind look and left us alone.

"We'll have to finish this discussion later I'm afraid." He got up and walked around his desk. Angrily I followed him, becoming more agitated with every step I took.

"What if I had done what Alice saw?"

"I would forgive you. You are my son and I know that you would have tried your hardest to do the right thing." We went through a set of doors and Alice stopped abruptly. I didn't have time for another one her 'moments'.

"What if I hadn't been able to stop there?" I was desperate for a real response. My father raised his eyebrows as if saying that I didn't need to ask that question as I already knew the answer. It wouldn't have mattered to him - or so he said.

"How could you just forgive me? You'd have to move. Change jobs. Start again. There's nowhere else where we could have a lifestyle like this. Esme would lose the only house she's ever loved." Surely this would provoke him. He went first through yet another set of doors and turned around to bid me goodbye.

"I'm sorry that I am neither annoyed nor about to force you out of our family for something you didn't even do, but right now I have a patient I need to see to. Have a pleasant day."

I hadn't even noticed Alice grabbing my arm. I moved my head up slightly. Then as one we all halted to a stop. Alice already knew, but Carlisle had enough sense to guess that the patient he was going to see was in fact the one I had nearly bitten. In his mind I heard her name _Isabella Swan_.

Fortunately my lungs were still full and I was able to turn and walk away, but the rage building inside me escaped in a low snarl and I allowed Alice to pull me away from another potential disaster.

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter that I hope has fulfilled expectations. I'm now at the same place as I am in my other story 'What If…' and so I can now begin the story properly. I am always grateful for the reviews that I get and every time I check my e-mail there's list of people who've added to favourites/subscribed to my stories. I am extremely appreciative as this gives me a purpose to carry on writing. Although if no-one read it I would probably still write! Thank you for reading it means a lot.**

**Again if you get the time, I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and ideas as I have no beta! Thanks! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 4

Carlisle's Point Of View

Esme continued to fret over dear Edward, even when we had Alice to tell us he was okay, or at least he was going to be. She sat absent-mindedly at his piano, yet not daring to touch the keys.

"He'll know if I do" she told me. In the frame of mind he was currently in, I think his piano was the least of his worries, but Esme dismissed that fact and tried to ignore Edward's turmoil over the Swan girl. She wanted to believe he had merely left on a holiday.

We were alone in the house as our 'children' were out hunting before school again the next day. I pulled her hand away from her lap and lead her into my arms. She held on to me tightly, though she was the overprotective and deeply caring mother figure of the family, she was unpredictably strong – even for a vampire. If she could cry, I am certain she'd be sobbing right now.

"He'll be back soon darling. If nothing else he wouldn't leave his car here – you can see how much he loves that thing and Edward would never trust Alice with it for long. God knows what she'll do to it – Alice will take it out for a spin and bring it back painted over with yellow polka dots!" Esme relaxed a little a let out a short laugh. Even that made me grin like a fool; I turned her face towards mine and leant in to give her a kiss. She returned my gesture and before long was in my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist. The taste of her kiss was like an addictive drug to me and was lost in that moment of passion.

Right then Emmett chose to swing round the corner and into the room. He pretended to clear his throat and Esme tried not to pay attention to the fact our son was watching us. Unfortunately, I could not be as nonchalant as that and had to draw myself away from her. Esme vanished to clean yet again. I vowed to find a way to distract her from Edward's absence.

"Alice saw something – I need to go and find him, be back soon. Don't wait up" he shouted to Esme humorously.

Edward's Point Of View

A couple of weeks had passed painfully slowly. Twenty odd days should have flashed by in an instant, especially as my mind was occupied by the face of a young, sweet, innocent angel. She was going to be fine after her ordeal, I learnt from Carlisle, but that wasn't what was causing me to worry about her most. The moment I touched her warm skin my arm had stung as if it was pumped with an electric current and from then I had desired nothing more than to save her. From what, I don ot know. Although my body ached for the taste of Isabella, I knew I would feel eternally guilty for considering… I still don't think I would have, I certainly could have but…

It was the way she looked at me expectantly – drawing me into her with every breath she took. I would never be able to explain how I felt; before I left I asked Jasper what this emotion, this burning, this longing for such a pure individual might be. He was as dumbfounded as I was.

I was hiding in the mountains, not wanting to tell my family that it was necessary for me to know that I would not be disturbed whilst I searched for peace. Before I left I told Alice to keep her visions to herself and I believed she would. At least if anything were to happen, god forbid, that something may harm anyone close to me she would be able to find me easily. I also asked her to keep a watch on Isabella – I don't know why but she seemed to need someone or something to protect her. I wanted this to be me. I almost didn't leave as I didn't think I could trust Alice, or anybody for that matter, to keep her safe. However I had no choice.

A frail, ill-looking creature was in the distance and the thought of human blood that had been playing on my mind made me uncontrollably thirsty. After swallowing down the hot liquid from the lion I felt the fire in my throat return. Never would that cease until I was well and truly dead, and even then I had no certainty that it would end. I had been completely isolated for several days now, but a voice was fast approaching and eventually I realised that it was not one, but three; their thoughts of their next meal were driving their bodies for them.

The trees barely twitched with the arrival of a well-built dark haired man. I stood in a Carlisle-like fashion ready to greet the intruders. Two others came out of the darkness and flagged the first man on either side – the one on his left was female. For their appearances they could have been cousins of the Denali's, however their thoughts gave away something that meant they were not half as civilized as Tanya's clan or my own. Each pair of eyes shone scarlet. It sickened me when the memory of Alice's vision showed my iris's they way they should naturally be.

"The animal's blood – were you drinking it?" the woman asked hastily. They were hungry, but they seemed harmless - to me anyway.

"Yes" I stayed calm listening intently to their thoughts in particular the right hand vampire.

"Are there no humans around here?" The right hand crony questioned.

"I wouldn't know; I only hunt animals" I stated proudly.

"I've heard about you 'good' vampires; let me tell you something, there's no such thing as a good vampire. It's unnatural. You're not even vampire enough to be considered inhuman. You disgust me."

"James!" the leader growled. "His lifestyle is his choice – you have no right to speak to him like that" he turned to me.

"Please accept my apologies; I have great respect for your kind. Let me introduce myself, Laurent. This is James and Victoria." He gestured to the other two without breaking eye contact with me. His apology did not seem at all genuine, but I couldn't care less.

"Edward…Cullen" I could hear them trying to work out if I was from around here. "I'm staying here in the mountains for a while, if you wouldn't mind hunting a little further away from here, I would appreciate it. Alaska, I hear is quite good - weather-wise." I was desperately hoping they would go elsewhere. If my family got wind of some attacks around here they may not believe me to be guilt-free.

"Terribly sorry to distract you, we'll be leaving now; nice to finally meet…someone like you." Laurent gave a short nod and they fled through the mountains. Away from Forks, luckily. Once I was sure they would not return I ran. I flew through the mountains until I collided with Emmett.

"Hey liar" he smirked

"How did you…" I snapped. Alice – wait 'til I get my hands on her…

_She wasn't at all reluctant to tell us where you were. I'm astonished she managed to keep quiet this long. Don't get too mad but I'm on a mission to bring you back. She saw something important but wouldn't tell anyone. Apparently you need to see it with your own mind or else you'll never believe it._

Emmett's thoughts were directed at me and I listened to what it was he had to say. I was extremely disappointed to be cut off from my peaceful surroundings, although after my encounter with the nomads, Emmett's company was welcome. At least I was able to return to Forks and check up on Bella before I left again.

_Little devil wouldn't tell us anything at all. We're all desperate to know what it is that's got her so excited. Besides Esme's been a nightmare. You've always been her favourite you know._

"That's not true." I glared at him.

_She's been so agitated she's continued to clean the house repeatedly since you left to try and take her mind off of you – and she's given up knocking on doors. Last night she came into our room, Rosalie and I…_

"EMMETT!" I had no choice but to stop his thoughts as they would find their way into my head no matter what I did.

"Sorry" he whispered, not even a little embarrassed now that his mother, brother and sister had shared that private moment with him. Not to mention Jasper who would have felt the tension in the whole house, most likely. Generally, special vampire abilities were not an advantage – especially if you wanted any privacy at all.

"Anyway Edward come home" Emmett murmured.

_We miss you._

"I guess I can't stay here forever" I agreed.

"Great" Emmett pounded me on my back and I took a last look around. I'd hear what Alice had to say and then maybe I'd head west. After checking on Bella of course. I still wasn't sure why Emmett came to find me and not Alice herself, as she was so enthusiastic about this. A worrying thought came into my head.

"Emmett? What has Alice done to my car?"

**Author's Note**

**Bella and Edward will start to interact more now, so keep reading the story to find out how things are different. I will update soon! Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Again if you get the time, I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and ideas! Thanks! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 5

Alice's Point Of View

Jasper squeezed my hand affectionately and let go, in a second he was out the door, giving me a kiss before disappearing completely. Edward's footsteps could be heard faintly coming up the driveway; I tried to clear my mind of anything that would ruin this moment for him. As promised Jasper was sending a calm anticipation over Edward and I felt it too.

"Jasper, that's not necessary" he waited for Jazz to stop messing with his feelings then added "Thank you" when he stopped. Edward entered the living room and both of us knew that every other vampire in this house was listening intently too.

"What is it Alice?" I couldn't put it into words properly so I let him see instead.

_A cold hand grasped a delicate pale girl's arm. She pulled her arm so that her hand fell into his like a puzzle piece finally being put into place to complete the picture. She breathed in his scent and smiled to herself. He carefully wrapped an arm around her body and held her close, whispering the words;_

"_I am yours forever Isabella."_

I came out of that scene and he gawped at me. _I know, there's more though… _he acknowledged my thought, waiting for what came next;

_The whole family sat in this very living room across the four sofas – Alice balancing on Jasper's knee, Carlisle playing with Esme's hair, Rosalie tucked into Emmett's side and a human girl lying against Edward's body. Her heat was warming his icy exterior. She was sleeping peacefully and even though her chocolate brown curls draped over his shoulder he did not appear affected by it the way he should be. In comparison to what was expected he seemed to be drinking her smell in – savouring it. None of the other vampires acted on their animal instincts either, even though her sweet fragrance filled the room._

Edward was shaking his head in disbelief. That was my favourite vision, the final picture I loved equally but would probably upset him as it meant for the other two to become definite, a price had to be paid;

_Alice was darting around the girl making final touches to her already flawless appearance, she stood petrified in a long, simple satin dress – in a pure snow white shade. Alice handed her an expensive bouquet of flowers and kissed her cheek._

"_Ready sis?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be. Will he…like it?"_

"_He'll love it of course. You're perfect Bella. Lucky I can't shed any tears; I've never understood why people always cry at weddings - until now. This is the just the beginning…"_

I was right. Edward was furious.

"See Edward, you won't hurt her. You've already begun to fall…" Edward cut me off

"Don't say it."

_You've already begun to fall in love with her._

"That's what's been decided now, but what happens the next time I catch her scent? We both saw which way it could have gone and it was a narrow escape."

"I don't care what you think, I've seen it, if you choose not to believe it that's your choice – besides I'd quite like another sister."

"It's not going to happen!" he shouted at me and everyone else who was listening, probably Esme and Carlisle mostly.

"I won't let it" he concluded.

He growled and ran out of the house not bothering to close the door. I sprinted to the doorway to see him enter the forest. At least he'd be back soon, we had school in a few hours and I knew he intended to go. Anyways, he hadn't seen his car yet – I was going to be in big trouble.

Edward's Point Of View

My teeth sank into the elk's neck and I gulped down the blood in a hungry manner. For a few moments I felt no burning sensation. Then it returned with a vengeance. I dropped the animal to the ground and looked up to see the sun beginning to rise. I decided to go back to the house and apologise to Alice, she didn't mean to upset me like that, although I wish she hadn't been so enthralled by the idea of Bella and I.

As I knocked on her door, she swung it open and put her arms round my neck.

"It's okay Edward, I forgive you. You know it might not be so bad…" I gave her a menacing glare. She shrugged and danced past me. Rose muttered about it being time to leave and I watched Alice shoot down the stairs and Jasper walk through the doorway next to me. I followed him out to the garage and turned to Alice.

"Where's my car?"

"What car?" she asked innocently.

"My car. My Volvo. The silver one with four wheels and a spotless interior. The vehicle I've driven us to school in every day for nearly two years. The one I let you borrow while I was away!"

"Oh, _that_ car," she hid behind Jasper so that I couldn't attack her when she finished her response "It's being taken care of, you'll have it back in four to six days. Sorry for any inconvenience caused." She sounded like someone in a repairs shop. Jasper pushed her into the car and slid in next to her. Reluctantly I joined them. Rosalie in the driver's seat with Emmett as her right hand man, she turned on the radio and played a CD from her appalling collection. I clenched my fists and composed my face into a distant stare, all the while thinking up ways to get Alice back. She'd see me coming so I'd have to wait for the perfect time...

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter, I love writing from Alice's perspective, she's a very interesting character… What do you guys think?**

**If you get the time, I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and ideas! Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward's Point Of View

That day I had sat beside her and managed to make it through a regular conversation. The urge had never been stronger but I survived it, and more importantly; so did she. I knew that I couldn't stay here in Forks any longer or else she might have the horrific fate that Alice had predicted. However it was too hard to leave without seeing her one last time…

I watched her from across the road, through the window of her cosy kitchen. Fortunately I was able to remain invisible in the shadows. She put something in the oven and sat herself at the small wooden table in the middle of the room. I wondered what it must be like. To be human. To have a normal life. To not have to worry every time you are around a creature with warm blood flowing through its body.

How could it be that I envied the shallow children I went to school with? The ones that fretted endlessly about their hair, their clothes, their nails and skin. Even though I couldn't hear her thoughts, I had realised this earlier today when I was speaking to her. There was nothing, no murmur of subconscious opinions, no wonderings, no day dreams. As I had never heard her before I, stupidly, assumed that she had little on her mind. How very wrong I was. By only looking into her eyes I could tell, she was no ordinary girl, not like every other teenager – she was more. So much more. Her deep brown eyes followed the words across the front page of the newspaper on the table and she turned to another page to continue reading.

Nearly silently she rose and set up the chopping board to prepare the next stage of the meal. I turned to go – smiling to myself. She was happy and my leaving was for the best. I began running up the road, staying out of the streetlamps. Then I heard something. The very thing that had my heart still been beating, would have caused the regular pattern to stop. Had my blood been warm, it would have run cold. Had I been anymore afraid I'd have I would have fallen to a heap right there; Bella Swan's blood-curdling scream.

I tore down the street like I had never moved before, up the road, across the grass and down the side of her house. I leapt through the window, shattering the glass on my way. I peered at the girl, my eyes meeting hers. A knife lay at her feet. And I definitely couldn't smell blood that wasn't already contained in her veins.

She was fine. Except for being startled by me.

"Edward?" she asked uncertainly.

"Bella, are you okay?" my breathing was uneasy and the words barely came out properly.

"Yes…I'm fine, but what about you, the glass…"

Before I could stop her she came over to me and gently lifted my arm towards he, she felt my arm from shoulder to wrist searching for scratches. I don't know what it was, but right then, it was like she was taking care of me. The weak caring for the strong. The mortal fearing for the immortal's life. And I liked it. I loved the idea of her looking after me.

"How?" she whispered.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry." I began backing away but she clung to my arm.

"Bella…"

"No. Tell me. I want to know."

"Do you?"

"Yes." She responded confidently. I opened my mouth to answer her – then closed it. If I told her then there would be no going back. I needed time to think. I needed to talk to Alice.

I wouldn't get anymore time tonight; I could hear Charlie, Bella's father, only a couple of streets away.

"I will explain, I promise. But first I need you to do something for me." I had no right to ask a favour of her but I didn't have a choice.

"Anything" she breathed. She was already caught up in the world I did not want her to be drawn into – mine.

"When your father comes home, tell him that you were in your room when you heard the crash. Tell him that you came into the kitchen to find the tree had fallen through the window."

"Okay, but Edward. There's no tree." Such a minor detail.

"Don't worry about that." I jumped out of the glassless window.

"And Bella?" She tried to answer but no sound came out.

"Be careful" Bella nodded.

I slowly bent the tree to pull it towards the gaping hole in the kitchen, then I left, praying that Bella would disobey her instincts to be frightened and trust me instead. Just this once.

**Author's Note**

**The day Edward sat beside Bella is in the story 'What If…' in Bella's POV if you're curious to see how that might have gone.**

**Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and subscribed. This will be the last update for a couple of days because of the holidays, so Season's Greetings!**

**If you're in need of more read 'What If…' for Bella fans or 'Heart Broken' for Jacob fans, both by me coolbeaniostwilightrules7 and send me some reviews because I love hearing what everyone else thinks! Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 7

Edward's Point Of View

I came back to the scene. The one I'd vowed never to return to again. I listened to Charlie watching the television. She had followed my story. I sneaked round, easily, to the back of the house and stared up at her window. I could hear the dull sound of a CD player – even though she was listening to it through headphones. Her breathing was uneven, so I knew she was still awake. I'd pushed the boundaries enough for tonight – but decided to keep going.

She deserved an explanation at the very least. With one fluent step, my feet came off the ground and I landed outside her window. She tapped quietly with a pencil on the top of a notepad which rested on her knees. She was sitting crossed-legged on her bed. Her hair was wet and she was wearing tatty pyjamas but she still looked incredibly, impossibly beautiful. Sucking up enough confidence I lightly knocked on the window. She looked straight at me, then hopped to her feet – the notepad dropping to the floor beside her. Her hands tugged at the window and lifted it up so there was nothing but a cool night's breeze between our faces.

"May I come in?" I asked out of politeness – I would give her the opportunity to say no and turn me away. Hoping she did, so that would at least make this simpler, I held my breath.

"Sure, of course." She stepped willingly aside, she was trembling a little from the cold air and I suspected my presence too. After tonight, not much would surprise her – even me appearing at her window.

"Bella," just saying her name made me smile. Bella blushed and tried to hide the fact that her top had a few holes where her flesh could be seen. I bent down in a quick move and swooped up the notepad – she had written a few words on one of the pages.

_Cold_

_Pale_

_Clear skin_

_Golden eyes – which change colour_

_Fast_

_Inhumanly beautiful_

She was mortified and tried to grab it, I gave it up readily – but I had already seen it. On her arm lay a shallow scratch and I immediately reached for her elbow to see it more clearly. She gasped when I touched her and I leant forward in a movement to rescue her, until I realised that it was me she needed rescuing from.

"What happened?" It appeared to be minor, but still… Something or someone had left a mark on my Bella. Except she wasn't my Bella – she was just Bella and I had become on overprotective idiot.

"Nothing" She covered the cut up with her hand and shuffled about a bit nervously.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you" I finally gave in "But please understand that no-one must know. No-one. It has to be between us only. I need you to know how serious this is." I glanced up at her from under my eyelashes "Promise me."

"I swear on my life." She sat down on her bed – a smart move for what I had to say would probably knock her to the ground. She waited patiently, expectantly eagerly. Then after what to her probably seemed like hours, she bit her lip in realisation.

"You're not…human…are you?" I was shocked at how much she knew, too observational, she was too curious. I knew better than anybody that her curiosity would eventually be the death of her – especially if I was involved.

I didn't trust myself at all around her. Bella's mind was shut off to me. I was too curious about her to divert her attention away from me.

I shook my head, she gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth and she closed her eyes.

"Bella, I'm dangerous. That's why I can't be around you. That's why I have to leave." She looked up then rose so that she was standing precariously close to me.

"I know." How could she know? Who told her? Why is she still here instead of shoving me out of the room and screaming for help?

"I know that you're not…like everybody else." I breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed to be struggling with the right words.

"I don't care though. What you…are." She was so calm and collected and I was standing here nearly tearing my hair out. She didn't care? This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Bella, you should care, this isn't…" I stopped. What I was going to say suddenly didn't seem appropriate.

"I should go" I stammered. She reached out a hand to touch my face.

"You're so cold" she stated. I closed my eyes and put my hand on top of hers to pry it away, but instead I rested mine on her warm skin and relaxed. This was the most contact I'd ever had with a warm-blooded creature that I wasn't about to kill. Although that could be too easily changed. This was not right, but it was so good. Her heart beat slowed and I leant into her neck slightly to breathe in her natural perfume. Maybe Alice was right. However the moment of serenity was taken away from me all too soon.

"Your father is coming." I pulled away from her and she blinked in surprise.

"My father?" She murmured as if she'd fallen into another world where she didn't know who he was.

"Charlie!" Bella hissed and jumped into her bed. I dived back out of the window – how many times would I have to do this today?

He came in and turned off the small light beside her bed and bent over to kiss her forehead. He left quietly closing the door behind him, but stumbling slightly on the way. So that's where she gets her clumsiness from. Everything about her fascinated me in a way that it shouldn't. Once I was sure he was gone, I climbed back into Bella's room. This time I took a place on her bed. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her face spread into a grin. This was getting easier to be around her – in a brave move I ran my hand through her still damp hair – wrapping a single curl around my index finger. She moved towards me and put her temple on my chest. I took my hand away from her hair but found that where my icy skin had held her hair it had frozen a little. In the moonlight that poured through the window, the thin icicle glinted daintily.

"Sorry" I whispered in her ear.

"Don't be" she responded fearlessly into my shirt. Maybe I could stay here in Forks – try to be normal. Exist alongside hr for a while until it was time to let her go. But no matter if I only stayed for a few months it would postpone her life. Or I wouldn't be able to leave. A soft, delicate hand fell into mine and she smiled at me. She couldn't walk away. And neither could I.

Her heartbeat and breathing I listened to all night. I would have listened to that sound for ever if I could have. Bella was too fragile in her sleep. She was too exposed to all the terrible things that could happen. That would eventually happen. Humans were just waiting for the end. It was the only certainty in life. Death. It pained me to think that such a beautiful creature would one day not exist. She would be only a memory and soon memories would die out too and there would be nothing left. I couldn't let her life end prematurely. I wouldn't let that happen. I promised myself that I would not let anything bad happen to her. Ever.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the week's wait, I've written a little more but still need to type it up. I think it's moving a little quick, there's a lot more I want to write but Bella and Edward's relationship needs to be fully formed. Hope you like this chapter; if you feel like writing me a short review, I would be ever so grateful! **

**Happy New Year! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


End file.
